


thoughts

by Marksfabulousbutt



Series: TeuFort High School Band AU [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: he can't stop thinking about him.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: TeuFort High School Band AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941148
Kudos: 16





	thoughts

The moon was high in the sky, and it's light shone in from between Mundy's and his neighbor's house. The night had grown long and longer, and sooner or later he'd have been awake all night. It was comical to him, to think he would be the one up all night obessing over someone.

And Jeremy nontheless.

Lately, he's all Mundy's been able to think about. What the kid did in math today and if he found the concept easy or hard. If he needed help reading another couple chapters of his book so that his dyslexia didn't mess him up. If his mother cooked him something for lunch the next day, and if he would need money so Jeremy and his family didn't starve for the night, because lord they have.

The thinking led the night on until Mundy's phone buzzed, flashed on to show a new message.

u up? dun no why m asking. u probs not. gon tlk bot som mat.

Mundy smiled at the text, opening his phone to look at the three dots work it's way on his screen.

yeah, go ahead, see if I can help.


End file.
